Imagination Island
Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island, also known as Barney's Imagination Island, was an NBC prime-time special that aired on April 24, 1994. The video release of the special came out in October 4, 1994. On April 13th, 2010, Imagination Island was rereleased on DVD, six years after the previous DVD rerelease in 2004. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Derek, Shawn, B.J., and Baby Bop. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the kids go explore the island and meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing, after watching Tosha share her necklace for the machine to work. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and, after everyone leaves, supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney (Bob West (voice), David Joyner (costume)) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Baby Bop (Julie Johnson/Carol Farabee (voice), Jeff Ayers (costume)) * B.J. (Patty Wirtz (voice), Jeff Brooks (costume)) * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (Cameo) (David J. Courtney) Songs # Just Imagine # Sea Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Trivia *"I Love You" wasn't sung in this video, due to a lawsuit over the song occurring at the time. It also wasn't sung in Barney Live! in New York City for the exact same reason. *This is the first Barney video not to feature the Barney Theme Song. *This is also the only Barney video not to feature either of Barney's "theme" songs (Barney Theme Song and I Love You). *The video and DVD versions both claim that the special contains the song "Our Fri end Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. *Professor Tinkerputt would later return for the live stage show Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and the audience his new toy factory. *This episode is featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sea Medley, Tinkerputt's Song, Jungle Adventure, and then the reprise of Just Imagine. *This home video works with the Actimates Barney Doll *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc., replacing the Caption Center's original closed captioning from 1994. *Production took place before Barney Live! in New York City was performed. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand, Elvira, Rupert, Katrinka and Rex. *Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS.jpg|Original Release (1994) Imagen_010.jpg|Spanish Release (1998) Imagination island 2000.jpg|First Re-release (1999) Barney Imagination Island DVD.jpg|Second Re-release (2004) Barney Imagination Island Rerelease.jpg|Third Re-release (2010) hjjb.png|French Release (1999) Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos